


Andrew Minyard v. The Spear Family

by preciousfoxes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also hey more gratuitous use of italics bc we been knew i have no impulse control, andrew is v gay, andrew minyard gets the justice he deserves, dont worry everything will be fine, feral dumpster raccoon lawyer neil, i know nothing abt court rooms and lawyers so, its a twt thing ok, might get sad at some point but its fluff and disaster gays, neil barks at the defense at some point, no beta we die like men, oh also also matt and andrew are friends i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousfoxes/pseuds/preciousfoxes
Summary: When Andrew decided to take his abusers to court, he didn’t really know what to expect from his lawyer. He just knew he needed someone good. Someone on his side.Now that he's face to face with the best lawyer in the state—the one and only Neil Josten—he has some concerns.
Relationships: Matt Boyd & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 48
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! i am back with rabid dumpter raccoon lawyer neil josten. (i will literally never stop saying that it's fucking hilarious.)
> 
> im not yet sure how much angst i wanna do, so ill put trigger warnings here if i think a chapter needs them. (if i didnt put warnings before a chapter but you think i should have, please please lmk on twt (linked in the endnotes) and ill fix it immediately)
> 
> anyway this first chapter is more of an intro kinda thing (at least thats the excuse im using but sh yall didnt see that)
> 
> god bless my crackhead brain for giving me [this idea](https://twitter.com/preciousfoxes/status/1351628222740488192?) first thing in the morning.
> 
> thank you [kanekicure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekicure) and [bazerella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella) for enabling me. yall are fucking amazing and ilu dearly. 
> 
> if you want some v i b e s i was blasting [this playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KF7XFHAk3nPcrzHyBjyXv?si=zC23qlHjQOCXg97lioKQeg) while writing!
> 
> hope yall enjoy :)

When Andrew decided to do this, he didn’t really know what to expect from his lawyer. Matt had recommended him, swearing up and down that _Neil’s the best fucking lawyer in this state, Minyard. If not the entire east coast. Trust me on this one—he’ll nail this fucker to the wall before dark._ Andrew hadn’t put up much of a fight—Matt is loaded and if he trusted this _Neil_ to prosecute his piece of shit father, then Andrew would put a little faith in his giant labrador-esque friend. 

Andrew is a fan of those garbage lawyer shows, he knows what lawyers are stereotypically supposed to look like: put together in fancy suits—maybe cocky, with a dash of Wall Street douchebag. What he had _not_ expected was the short, red-haired-blue-eyed whirlwind exploding through the doors of the firm fifteen minutes late, ice and snow clinging to his everything. 

He didn’t expect the thick sweatpants, the faded-to-the-point-of-illegibility band hoodie, the dark septum and lip rings, or the approximately four thousand piercings in his ears. Is that a fucking _tattoo_ crawling up the side of his neck? 

As the _best fucking lawyer in this state_ spots Matt’s enthusiastic waving and hauls ass over to their conference room, Andrew gets a good look at his face. 

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Fucking _fuck_. Of course his goddamn lawyer has to look like _that_. The red hair wasn’t enough. Those _eyes_ were devastating enough from the doorway, but this close Andrew can _see_ the kaleidoscope of blue shifting shades with the light—something so subtle he thinks no one else would notice it.

And—

That's an honest-to-god _eyebrow slit_.

Andrew has some concerns. 

Specifically, what the fuck is he supposed to do when he can’t concentrate because his lawyer is his every wet dream made flesh. 

Andrew Joseph Minyard would like to file a fucking complaint. 

Matt stood up at some point during Andrew’s miniature crisis and nearly sends them both crashing to the floor when he tackles Neil in a bear hug. Andrew stays seated—and thank fuck he does, because Neil lets out a little noise like the air has been squished out of a squeaky toy and it makes Andrew’s knees weak.

Neil disentangles himself and reaches up on his tippy toes to pat Matt on the head. Andrew would sigh at the overjoyed look on Boyd’s face, but he’s too distracted with the sliver of scarred skin peaking from beneath that ratty sweatshirt. 

Neil opens his mouth to say something (probably introduce himself, at least pretend you know how humans work, Minyard) and—

 _Jesus Christ_ that’s a tongue piercing. Andrew’s gay little heart won’t survive this meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iiiiiiim back everyone. thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos and bookmarks--i love them all dearly. and thank you for sticking w my whack upload ""schedule"" 
> 
> no tw for this chapter--we havent yet gotten into the tough shit. all in due time. 
> 
> anyway im crack posting this at like 2am so. enjoy. if you see any mistakes no you dont :)

“I’m assuming you’re my client?” Oh, right. Andrew has to actually speak to his lawyer if they’re to get anywhere. But _fuck_ if the full force of that gaze makes it hard to function. 

Andrew clears his throat, hoping he doesn’t have a dear-in-headlights look on his face (he doesn’t remember the last time it took effort to control his expression) and nods. Matt returns to his seat beside him.

Neil hums and sits in front of them both, placing a contrary, expensive-looking briefcase on the table; it has a speared fox [pin](https://www.etsy.com/listing/825620740/relinquished-metal-pin?ref=user_profile) on the front pocket. Neil must notice Andrew studying the pin, because he flashes a roguish grin right at him, “My firm’s logo. Pretty fucking cool, right?” 

Is Andrew's throat dry? Is it a bit hot in here? Who knows not Andrew.

Before he can embarrass himself further, Matt saves the conversation with, “Nelio, I love you, but I think the sole reason I stayed with Fox & CO. was because of that logo. Everyone knows y’all are all batshit.” Andrew nods to himself—let Boyd embarrass himself on their mutual behalf, good plan. 

Until Neil flashes that grin again, albeit this time with a dash more _feral_. 

Terrible plan—absolutely horrendous—abort mission.

But Neil doesn’t continue with the banter; he opens the briefcase and pulls an old fashioned legal pad with a pen stuck to the top and a thick, well worn leather journal. Matt leans back in his chair—he’s only here for, _ugh_ , moral support.  


Neil finishes setting up his materials, then gives Andrew his undivided attention. 

Oh. Okay. Okay, it’s time for Andrew to focus.

He shifts around in his seat, suddenly craving a cigarette; he settles for pulling his lighter out and flipping it end over end in his hands. It gives away too much of what he’s feeling, but right now he doesn’t really care. 

Neil watches all of this with his relentless attention, studying the lines of Andrew’s face. The clench of his jaw. The dark bags under his eyes. He apparently finds what he’s looking for, because his own eyes flash with—

With _something_. 

Neil’s bright, cobalt eyes stay locked onto Andrew, but his words are meant for Matt, “Hey, could you leave us for a minute? There’s a coffee shop out front—ask Robin to show you.” The way he says it gives Andrew an out—now he doesn’t have to ask his friend to leave, doesn’t have to explain why he suddenly can't have sweet, smiley Matty here. 

But Matt is smarter than he looks—all of them know this. They all know what Neil is doing. But Matt Boyd is smarter than he looks, so he stands, flashes a knowing smile at them both, and leaves.

Andrew takes a breath.

Neil waits.

Andrew closes his eyes and does one of the grounding exercises Bee taught him all those years ago. 

Neil waits. 

It helps.

“Whenever you’re ready, we can start at whatever point is least intrusive to you. I know the bare bones—Renee told me whatever you gave her permission to tell me.” Neil’s voice helps—it’s soothing and unobtrusive. There’s a slight rasp in his throat. He has a light RP accent Andrew hadn’t noticed before. 

Andrew opens his eyes and is met with an equally soothing face. There’s no pity on that face, in those eyes. Only calm acceptance.  


Andrew takes another deep breath and opens his mouth, ready to spill the darkest, most _vile_ parts of his past to this man. His lawyer. 

Bee would be proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have that pin and it is the best purchase i have ever made ever ever
> 
> and ok yall ilu but SPOILIES neil will be showing up in a crop top and man bun for the 2nd meeting so get fucked :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: brief mention/implication of mental and physical abuse (including CSA); brief mention of neil's scars; description of a panic attack (hyperventilation) and use of a grounding exercise 
> 
> alright. so. it's not as bad as it seems. i can't write heavy angst bc andrew joseph minyard is my comfort character and this fic isn't as much about his trauma as it is about him getting the closure he needs. so i wont be putting andrew through too much. hopefully.
> 
> as always thank you for the all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!!

Neil listens quietly as Andrew spills his guts. His eyes never leave Andrew’s face, even when he picks up his pen to scribble something in the private, protected journal. 

He doesn’t touch the legal pad. 

And that’s an interesting thing for Andrew’s brain to chew on as he speaks: Neil, noting his secrets in a protected, safe place and not bolded for the world to see. 

Andrew’s never been treated like that, like his pain mattered. 

Andrew thought it would be more difficult—and it is, he can feel his fucking stomach revolting and his brain is trying its best to dissociate _away_ —but the lack of pity in that steady gaze gives Andrew something else to focus on. He tells Neil Josten about the thirteen houses before Bee, the neglect, the mental abuse—how it fucked him up so badly he had lashed out violently at anything that breathed for nearly two years after he first came to Bee. 

He tells Neil of the physical abuse. The violations done to his person, all beginning at the fragile age of seven. He gives Neil names. All of them. 

He speaks until his throat gives out and then whispers the rest, toying with the bottle of water Neil pulled from his bag and nudged at him. 

But he saves Cass for last. 

And— 

And he thought he was ready, but as Cass’s name leaves his mouth, his freezes. His hand squeezes the bottle so hard the plastic crumples in on itself. His breathing shudders to a halt then picks up faster than it should be. 

He’s back in that house. 

He’s there in the kitchen. He can see Cass by the stove, making filling for the tacos they’ll have for dinner. She’s humming. 

It must be a Friday, then.

Drake comes back on Fridays. 

Andrew’s chest constricts. He can feel his body move him towards the dining table—he must be placing the table mats down. He remembers that Cass asked him with a smile on her face, saying _Let’s get the pretty ones, your brother’s coming home today_.

“Andrew.”

Andrew blinks.

Blue. Red. _Neil_.

He’s not in that house. 

Neil is looking at him with steel in his eyes, like he's seen this before and is intimately familiar with the panic writhing under his skin and screaming _out out out GET OUT_. He glances down at the table. Andrew looks down too. 

Neil’s hand is resting upwards between them. 

Huh. 

“Andrew, if you’re with me, can you hold my hand? You’re still breathing too quickly—I don’t want you to pass out—and it might help ground you.” Neil's voice is steady and non abrasive. There are no jagged edges for Andrew to slash his bleeding hands on. 

Andrew stares at that hand. _He has long, pretty fingers_ , he catalogues idly. The skin Andrew can see on the back of Neil’s hand is covered in brutal scarring. 

Andrew releases the mutilated bottle he forgot about and grips Neil’s hand. 

Huh.

That’s interesting. 

Neil’s fingers are contradictory—fragile, easily marked skin that hides steel. His hand is warm and firm and it tethers Andrew further to the present. He looks back up at Neil.

Neil smiles something soft at him. It’s nothing like Cass’s. It’s nice. “Can you tell me three things you hear, Andrew?”

Oh, he’s done this before. He can do this. He lets his eyes study Neil’s face as he focuses his brain on the room. “There’s a dog barking outside. The chime on the front door. Someone just sneezed.” 

Neil gives him a nod and another smile, “Two things you see.”

Andrew studies Neil’s side of the table. “Your notebook. Your lip ring.” He’s feeling better—still like his bones are too brittle and his skin too tight, but his breathing has slowed down. 

Neil squeezes his hand gently. And that’s nice too, to be treated gently—like he is something precious,“Tell me one thing you can feel, Andrew.”

It comes out before he can stop himself, “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> preview of neil in a crop top: andrew gets a tiny peek at his back tat and let me tell yall. when andrew sees the whole things for the first time? its fucking wild and you should 100000% blame [Len](https://twitter.com/glittersinnin?s=21) for the tattoo idea. (you'll see when you see) they're amazing and i literally adore them for enabling all of my terrible choices.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok tiny baby chapter here bc i wanted to post something like a week ago on my birthday but my brain went haha n o.
> 
> so a tiny baby chapter that took me tooooo fuckin long to write. 
> 
> now, bc i have a problem and the attention span of a toddler, i went back and gave neil an eyebrow slit. Bc i cannot contain myself. So if you want to go back and reread neil’s little description, feel free (it’s just a tiny addition) but know that that is a thing that exists now. At this point i need synonyms for “has no fucking self control”
> 
> no tws for this chapter, besides andrew being so very very gay

If Andrew was the kind of person to get embarrassed, he would be. But, as it is, he is not that person and he’s still clawing his way out of a panic attack. He has no space for embarrassment. 

And besides, Neil doesn’t mention it. He only smiles that tiny smile at Andrew and nods. Neil’s eyes change color when he smiles like that—from that glacial, calm ice to a warm summer sky. It’s nice, to be looked at like that. 

Neil glances down at the journal and jots a quick note down and underlines something else; his thumb is absently rubbing circles into the back of Andrew’s hand. That’s nice too. 

When Neil looks back up, he studies Andrew’s face, taking in the bruises under his eyes and the tired slope of his shoulders that comes with the aftermath of sudden fear. He hasn’t let go of Andrew’s hand yet. “How about we get some lunch? We don’t have to go over everything today.” 

Andrew should feel angry that Neil is making this concession for him, that he thinks Andrew can’t handle this. But he isn’t mad, because Neil doesn’t think that: there’s no condescension in his tone or on his face—no judgment in his eyes that says that Andrew is weak. This is just Neil offering lunch—offering a pause—because he knows some days are not days for the _everything_ that comes with abuse and trauma. 

So Andrew checks in with himself: he needs a break, he knows that much, but can he handle being out in public right now? Are his walls stable enough to hold without a locked door between him and the _everything_? 

As he looks at Neil—at his calm and his fire—he decides that yes, he can do it. 

So he nods and Neil gives him a beaming smile and lets go of his hand to start packing up. Andrew’s skin tingles from Neil’s residual warmth—and the absence of his hand doesn’t feel like a loss. Andrew doesn’t feel the need to cling desperately to this perfect enigma. 

Neil is right here, he’s not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time (maybe probably if i dont go hog wild): a lunch date thats not really a lunch date? plus some third wheel matty b.

**Author's Note:**

> im working on this as i go, so updates will probably be spotty, but i hope yall stick around for more gay brain andrew. (i love him a lot a lot)
> 
> scream andreil at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/preciousfoxes)!!


End file.
